Ti Xiang E
Ti Xiang E is the grand commander and remembered warrior of Ti Xiang E's Forces and beyond into the generation of Quang led by the Ti Family name all from him. Born unto Wei in 190, Ti Xiang served Cao Cao since he was 25 and unto his family as well. Major Battles Rebellion of Liangdong In A.D. 240, Ti Xiang E, his wife Yue Li, his son Ti Xiang and many other Volunteers from Wei engaged Xiahou Dun's forces in Liangdong Castle to capture Liangdong as a rebellion. The Rebellion Army was small and weak with officers as Xiahou Dun's tactics and reinforcements from the west barraged them. Ti Xiang E's life was saved when he was almost slain in a duel with Chen Qun but was rescued by Wang Yi, who had also betrayed Wei and aided in Liangdong. Ti Xiang E's friend, Kong Rong, one of Cao Cao's strategist agreed to aid Ti Xiang E once he had surrounded Liangdong Castle Gates. Once surrounded, Kong Rong convinced Ping Kou, Xia Je, and other Wei officers to join Ti Xiang E and force Xiahou Dun and the remain Wei Forces to retreat from Liangdong. Form the start of the Four Kingdoms. Battle of Lian Sheng In A.D. 241, Xin Pi led the Wei Forces to the docks of Lian Sheng in an attempt to catch Ti Xiang E's Firces off guard and defeat Kong Rong. The Assault team moved by boat toward Fort Lian Sheng led by Chen Qun, Wang Yuanji and Xin Pi's daughter Xin Xianying. As the Wei Forces, Kong Rong retreated and gave the signal for Ti Xiang E and Wang Yi to advance to the north and south pathways. Ti Xiang E cut his way northward to the Wei Main Camp and slew Xin Pi. However, on the south side Xin Xianying engaged Ti Xiang E's wife, Yue Li in battle. Ti Xiang E abandoned the Wei Camp leaving Ping Kou to guard it after receiving news that Yue Li was slain in battle. Ti Xiang E was almost as well slain by Xin Xianying and Wang Yuanji in but was resuced by Ti Xiang and Wang Yi. The Wei Forces were forced to retreat as a result. Later after the battle, two envoys from the Liao Tribe north after Lao Zao and Lao Zhao joined Ti Xiang E dispatched in a chance to ally Ti Xiang E's Forces and Wei. The alliance was successful as well. Battle of Kai Province As allied to the Wei Forces, Ti Xiang E was ask to aid Cao Cao in an advance on the Wu Forces south of them when learning that the Sun Family was residing in Kai Province in the time. In A.D. 243 The Allied Forces engaged the Wu Army. Ti Xiang E's Forces engage Sun Jian's forces from the front, while Cao Cao and Guo Jia moved behind to cut off their escape route. As the battle pressed on the main unit ended up in a duel with Sun Jian's sons and daughter. Wang Yi was against Sun Shangxiang, Ti Xiang was again Sun Quan and Ti Xiang E was against Sun Ce. Eventually the three were defeated and as well as Sun Jian was cut down by Ti Xiang E, and Ti Xiang. However, Sun Shangxiang returned with Lian Shi and ambushed the two. Ti Xiang managed to avoid the arrows but Sun Shangxiang's attack managed to strike Ti Xiang E, and later caused him to die in his son's hands. Quotes See also: Ti Xiang E/Quotes Category:Rulers Category:Quang Officers Category:Playable Characters